The present invention is related to a training device for equestrian jumping. More specifically, the present invention is related to a training device which insures proper positioning of a person""s head while equestrian jumping to insure correct positioning for aesthetics.
Equestrian jumping, wherein a horse and rider traverse an obstacle course, is a widely practiced activity. It is well recognized that the artistry and intrigue of horse and rider working in concert requires that a level of risk be assumed. It is not uncommon for the horse to stumble or for the rider to become dislodged both of which can be harmful to one, or both, of the horse and rider. One common problem is the rider being manipulated into an improper position during the jump. The rider may fall off of the horse which is obviously not desirable. It is also common for the rider to brace themselves inappropriately which can cause the head to snap causing injury to the neck. In severe cases the rider may be positioned so poorly as to contribute to the horse stumbling.
Based on considerable evaluation of equestrian jumping it has become apparent to the inventors that correct positioning, during a jump, is critical to proper technique. One detriment to proper head positioning is the reaction of the rider at the point of landing wherein bracing for a sudden stop causes the rider to tense which leads to positioning problems. Training a rider to relax at landing is paramount to training a rider to being aesthetically attractive during equestrian jumping. While not limited to any theory, it is postulated that an unskilled rider watches the ground as the horse lands. This is a natural instinct. For proper positioning the head should be upright relative to the spine. The natural tendency to look down is in conflict with the desire to maintain the head in an upright position throughout the jump. Focusing attention on the ground also tends to cause the rider to tense thereby exasperating the improper positioning. Currently, riders are trained predominantly by repetition. This is time consuming, expensive, and may be detrimental to the horse since an excessive amount of jumping may cause fatigue in the horse thereby increasing the likelihood of stumbling.
Provided herein is a device which greatly increases the efficiency of training a rider in equestrian jumping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which assist in training a person to properly ride a horse during equestrian jumping activities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which obscures the view of the horse jumping thereby requiring the rider to react to the feel of the horse as opposed to the visual interpretation of the horse movement.
A particular feature of the present invention is the light weight of the device which allows the device to be worn comfortably.
Yet another particular feature is the ease with which the device is utilized.
These and other advantages, as will be realized, are provided in a stabilizer for training a person in equestrian jumping. The stabilizer comprises an upper brace and a lower brace. The upper brace comprises an upper side and a lower side and the upper brace is capable of receiving a person""s neck therein. The lower brace is attached to the lower side of the upper brace and extends downward from the upper brace. The lower brace comprises a rear panel which is substantially parallel to the chest of the person.
Another embodiment is provided in a method for training a person to be properly positioned on a jumping horse. The method comprises the steps of a) attaching a stabilizer to the neck of the person wherein the stabilizer comprises an upper brace with an upper side and a lower side capable of receiving the person""s neck therein; the stabilizer also comprises a lower brace attached to the lower side of the upper brace extending downward from the upper brace wherein the lower brace comprises a rear panel substantially parallel to the person""s chest and a front panel opposite to the rear panel; and b) allowing the horse to traverse an obstacle wherein the lower brace is between the person and the horse thereby limiting the forward motion of the person.
Yet another advantage is provided in a stabilizer for wearing on a person""s neck while riding a horse. The stabilizer comprises an upper brace and a lower brace. The upper brace comprises an upper panel and a lower panel. The upper panel comprises a void capable of receiving the neck and the lower panel comprises a second void capable of receiving the neck. The upper panel is attached to the lower panel to form a chamber there between. The lower brace is attached to the lower panel opposite to the upper panel and extends downward between the person and the horse.